


Baby steps

by srmrsj



Series: Happy Little Winchesters [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Sam, Happy Family, so its kinda au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmrsj/pseuds/srmrsj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby Sammy takes his first steps</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby steps

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request to do more stories like these and I really like them too so I hope you enjoy them

C'mon, Sammy. You can do it!" Dean said, cheering on his little brother trying to take his first steps on his own. 

John held Sam's hands, moving him forwards until he was steady on his feet, John moved him hands out of the way; letting Sammy go on his own.

Dean clapped his hand and held them out and open to his baby brother as he moved his leg without assistance. Sam seemed to get the swing of things after about three steps another two and he was crashing into deans arms. 

Dean laughed as he caught Sammy and John clapped and cheered behind them.

It was a huge milestone for his baby Sammy and he couldn't be prouder he just wishe- he stopped that thought before he finished it, this was a happy moment, he didn't want to think about Mary too much.

Bending down and picking up his boys and hugging and giving them both a kiss on the forehead, before putting them down and seeing if Sammy would walk on his own again.

"How about we try again, Dean?" 

One, two, three, four, five and six more steps! Sammy was growing up too quick already.

**Author's Note:**

> It's only short, but still, I hope you liked it.


End file.
